Apenas Cante
by Haruno Sakura-Chan
Summary: [UA] nhaahh... eh a minha primeira fic de naruto então deêm um desconto ok? bem.. a história da fic eh assim: Sakura acaba de se mudar pra Tóquio, no seu primeiro dia de aula várias coisas acontecem, entre elas.. ela entra pra uma banda! CAPT 3 ON!
1. Yume no Naka e

**Disclaimer:** _Há alguns anos atrás pouco antes do mangá de Naruto ser lançado..._

eu – eu CRIEI Naruto! muahahahahaha!

Kishimoto – Não! Não criou não! – rouba o scripit e os desenhos de Naruto e sai voando(não me perguntem como...¬¬).

eu – Buááááááááááááá! Japa malvado! Roubou minha obra prima! Buáááá!

_Dias de hoje..._

Bem.. agora vcs jah sabem porque eu não possuo Naruto neh?..xD

**Lengendinhah:**

- fala dos personagens

"_pensamento dos personagens_"

(algum detalhe que eu tenha pah acrescentar no meio da fic)

_(alguma idiotice q eu queira falar, ou tradução de alguma música)_

**"Letra da Música"**

_Mudança de Lugares ou de Tempo _

**Nota da Autora:** nhaah! Oie minna-san! td bem com vcs? primeiramente, queria dizer a vcs q essa fic eh UA ok? então as personalidades estão um pouco alteradas...

bem esta eh a primeira fic q eu publico (e a minha primeira de Naruto) então espero que gostem ... por favor deixem reviews dizendo se gostaram ou não, caso não gostarem coloquem sugestões onegai!

alguém – para de enrolar e começa logo a fic!

eu – u.u... tah bom, tah bom..

tchauzinhu minna!

.: Kisu to Ja Ne:.

**Apenas Cante**

**Capítulo 1 – Yume no Naka e _(Para dentro do Sonho)_**

Era uma manhã de inverno em Tóquio... _(que começo meloso né? ¬¬ non sou muito boa pra começos..u.u)_ uma linda garota de cabelos rosa, curtos e olhos verde esmeralda e pele branquinha, dormia profundamente, ela estava cansada pois havia acabado de se mudar para aquela cidade, quem a olhasse dormindo assim diria que...

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP!

- Uaahh.. que horas sã.. AAAHHHHH! 7:00 da manhã! EU TO ATRASADA! – gritava desesperada a garota, colocou o novo uniforme o mais rápido que pode e saiu de casa sem tomar o café da manhã..

_Na escola_

- Ai que droga.. onde é a 8ª série "E"? Esse colégio eh muito grande, assim eu não acho.. ah! é aqui! – dizia a garota de cabelos rosa parada em frente a sua nova sala. Ela ia abrir a porta mas parece que alguem dentro da sala foi mais rápido e abriu primeiro. Ela ficou completamente estática ao ver a pessoa que havia aberto a porta: era um garoto _(não diga..¬¬)_ mas não era **apenas **um garoto, ele era lindo! Cabelos pretos, pele branca e penetrantes olhos cor de ônix, a garota ficou tão paralisada, apenas admirando aquela perfeição da natureza, que nem percebeu ele falando com ela..

- ei, menina.. ei.. MENINA! – o garoto deu um certo grito, que praticamente ninguem ouviu, mas ele foi suficiente para tirar a garota do transe..

- hu?.. nani? – perguntou a garota confusa.

- Eu tava dizendo que queria passar.. – disse o garoto friamente, mas no fundo, ele estava um pouco era irritado com a garota.

- Ah! Gomen nasai! Não foi minha intenção... – a garota se desculpava.

- Humpf! tá.. só não faça isso de novo... – disse o garoto. Esse comentário fez Sakura retirar o que tinha pensado sobre ele..¬¬

- Ei! Quem é você pra me ameaçar?

- Me chamo Uchiha Sasuke.. e quem é você pra discutir comigo?

- Me chamo Haruno Sakura e não to a fim de discutir tá?

- Por que? Tá com medo de perder? – disse Sasuke num tom desafiante.

- Não.. porque sei que vou ganhar e não quero humilhar ninguem no meu primeiro dia de aula... ja ne! – dizendo isso, Sakura vai entrar na sala, mas antes que ela colocasse o pé dentro da sala, alguem a chama:

- Ei! Você é a senhorita Haruno? Por favor venha cá! – um homem que devia ser um dos professores, chamou a garota.

- Sakura foi para onde o homem estava e foi com ele até a sala dos professores..

Nisso, foi a vez de Sasuke ficar parado.. – A voz dessa garota.. é perfeita.. ah! agora esqueci o que eu ia fazer fora da sala ¬¬.. é melhor entrar... – resmungava o garoto.

_Na 1ª aula _

O sinal havia acabado de tocar, a 1ª aula seria de história com o professor Kakashi _(pq o Kakashi sensei sempre eh o professor de historia na maioria das fics?.. xD.. jah perceberam issu?)_ que sempre chegava atrasado, quando já estava praticamente na metade da aula, o professor havia chegado e a sala, como era de se esperar da maioria das salas de aula..xD, estava uma bagunça..

- Minna-san, Ohayo! – disse o professor. No mesmo momento todos ficaram quietos, foram para os seus lugares, etc..

- Ohayo, sensei! – disseram todos em uníssono.

- Gomen nasai, minna-san, eu me perdi no caminho da sala dos professores até aqui e...

- Mas, sensei... a sala é aqui ao lado.. – disse um dos alunos.

- Err.. bem.. ah! deixemos isso pra lá, hoje teremos uma aluna nova aqui na classe! – disse o professor se dirigindo para porta e abrindo-a – Pode entrar – disse ele para alguém que estava do lado de fora da sala _(eita.. ninguém sabe quem é..¬¬). _Nesse momento uma garota de cabelos rosa entrou na sala.

- O-ohayo minna.. eu me chamo Haruno Sakura, tenho 14 anos e espero me dar bem com todos vocês! – dizendo isso Sakura deu um de seus melhores sorrisos, querendo passar a imagem de simpática. Isso fez Sasuke, que até agora só estava observando tudo, ruborizar um pouco, mas, por sorte conseguiu disfarçar, se alguém o visse daquele jeito seria um escândalo.. por que ele ficava daquele jeito ao ver aquele sorriso? ele perguntava a si mesmo...

- Bem, senhorita Haruno, acho que você pode se sentar.. hum... vamos ver aonde.. – Kakashi procurava um bom lugar para ela se sentar. – Ah! Senhorita Hyuuga!

- Ha.. hai! – respondeu timidamente uma garota de cabelos preto-azulados e olhos cor de pérola.

- Pronto, srta. Haruno, sente-se ao lado da srta. Hyuuga. – disse o sensei. Sakura só obedeceu.

Ao se sentar, Sakura falou com a sua "vizinha" de carteira:

- Oi.. acho que você já sabe o meu nome né? Qual é o seu? – cochichou Sakura.

- Ah.. m-meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata – respondeu a garota.. ela parecia ser muito tímida.

- nha.. prazer em te conhecer, Hinata-chan

- t-tá, Sakura...-chan.. – Hinata deu um fraco sorriso.

_Na 3ª aula _

Sakura e Hinata haviam ficado muito amigas. Pouco a pouco estavam se conhecendo melhor..

- Hinata-chan, você tem uma banda? Sugoi! – cochichou Sakura surpresa.. ela nunca imaginaria a Hinata tocando em uma banda.

- Iie.. a-a banda não é minha.. eu só faço tocar teclado nela.. – respondeu timidamente a garota.

- E quem mais está na sua banda? Qual é o nome dela? – perguntou Sakura curiosa.

- Ah.. tem muitas pessoas na banda.. no intervalo eu te mostro todo mundo ok? O nome da banda é 'Shinobi no Kokoro', Sakura-chan, você toca alguma coisa? – Perguntou Hinata.

- Bem.. toco guitarra.. mas eu gosto mesmo de cantar – respondeu Sakura.

- Ah! Que bom! A gente tava precisando de mais uma vocalista! Porque você não faz um teste com a gente pra ver se consegue fazer parte da banda? – Sugeriu Hinata animada.

- Se os seus companheiros de banda aceitarem, tudo bem. – respondeu Sakura um pouco incerta.

- Então tá legal.. no recreio a gente decide! – Respondeu Hinata, que parecia muito animada com a idéia.

_No Recreio _

Hinata estava levando Sakura para o pátio do colégio, ao chegar lá se dirigiram para um canto, perto de uma grande árvore, segundo Hinata, era ali que eles se encontravam todos os dias.

- Parece que fomos as primeiras hoje – dizia Hinata.

- É mesmo.. acha que eles vão demorar? – Dizia Sakura, agora ela parecia estar trocando de lugar com Hinata, não sabia porque, mas tinha ficado um pouco tímida derrepente.. "_Ah! Se eu ficar desse jeito quando os integrantes da banda chegarem, eles podem não gostar de mim! Deixe de ser de um jeito que você não é Sakura e vá em frete_" pensava Sakura consigo mesma. Ela estava tão distraída que nem viu duas pessoas chegando.

- Domo, Hinata-chan! Você foi a primeira hoje! – dizia uma garota de cabelos castanhos presos em coques, e olhos também castanhos, ela parecia ser uma garota bem simpática.

- Domo Hinata-sama, quem é essa aí junto com você? – falou um garoto de cabelos castanhos e longos, e olhos cor de pérola, muito bonito e muito parecido com Hinata, mas tinha um olhar inexpressivo que lembrava o do Sasuke.

- Ah.. D-domo, Tenten-chan, domo Neji-niisan! Essa aqui é a Sakura-chan, ela é novata aqui na escola e está na mesma sala que eu – respondeu Hinata.

- Domo.. Me chamo Haruno Sakura, prazer em conhecê-los. – apresentou-se Sakura dando um belo sorriso.

- Domo, Sakura-chan! Prazer em te conhecer, eu me chamo Mitsashi Tenten, tenho 15 anos e to na mesma sala do Neji aqui, o 1º ano "C". – falou Tenten.

- Meu nome é Hyuuga Neji, prazer. – disse o garoto friamente.

- Hyuuga? Você é parente da Hinata-chan? – perguntou Sakura curiosa.

- O Neji-niisan é meu primo Sakura-chan – disse Hinata – Ah, sim.. Tenten-chan, Neji-niisan, eu queria que a Sakura-chan fizesse parte da nossa banda, ela sabe cantar e toca guitarra também.

- É sério? Que bom! A gente precisa mesmo de um vocal feminino! Por mim tudo bem, se quiser, pode fazer o teste hoje mesmo! – disse Tenten animada.

- É acho que não faz mal tentarmos né? Vamos ver a reação dos outros.. – disse Neji.

Nisso, mais 2 pessoas foram chegando.

- DOMO MINNA-SAN! – gritava um garoto loiro, de olhos azuis muito expressivos.

- Aff.. domo minna – falou um garoto de cabelos negros, um pouco grandes, presos num rabo de cavalo, olhos verde musgo e que tinha uma expressão de tédio.

- Domo! – responderam Hinata, Neji, Tenten e Sakura em uníssono.

- N-Naruto-kun, Shikamaru, essa aqui é a Haruno Sakura-chan, eu gostaria que ela fizesse o teste pra entrar na banda, ela toca guitarra e canta bem, o que vocês acham? – dizia Hinata apresentando Sakura para os dois garotos.

- Por mim tá ótimo! Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, e sou da 8ª série "D"! – dizia o garoto energético, ele parecia ter simpatizado com Sakura, talvez por ela ser amiga de Hinata...

- Aff.. é problemático me apresentar.. sou Nara Shikamaru, to na 8ª "D" também, por mim tudo bem se você fizer o teste. – disse Shikamaru com cara de tédio (como sempre..xD).

- Como todo mundo tá de acordo... Sakura-chan, você quer cantar aqui mesmo ou prefere cantar depois na casa do.. ah! Esqueci ele ainda não tá aqui! Vamos esperar.. – disse Hinata.

- Esperar quem? - Perguntou Sakura curiosa.

- Eu. – Ao ouvir aquela voz, Sakura se vira, e dá de cara com Uchiha Sasuke.

- Nani? Não acredito.. – murmurou Sakura.

- Eu também não acredito..¬¬ - disse Sasuke.

- Vocês já se conhecem? – Perguntou Tenten.

- Infelizmente – respondeu Sakura.

- É a garota que não me deixou atravessar a porta.. – disse Sasuke.

- Ah, vocês vão ter que se dar um pouco melhor porque a Sakura-chan talvez faça parte da nossa banda então.. – Dizia Tenten, mas foi interrompida.

- Duvido que ela passe no teste... – dizia Sasuke friamente, na verdade, ele tinha quase certeza que ela passaria, mas não queria demonstrar, e além do mais, gostava de irrita aquela garota.

- Ah, quer ver? Hinata-chan, o que é que eu tenho que fazer nesse teste? – dizia Sakura desafiadoramente.

- Bem.. cantar.. o.o

- Tá ótimo! Vou cantar aqui mesmo tá, Hinata-chan?

- O-ok..

Nisso, Sakura se posicionou e começou a cantar:

**"Sagashimono wa nan desu ka? Mitsukeni kuimono desu ka?**

**Kaban no naka mo, tsukue no naka mo**

**Sagashita keredo mitsukaranai no ni**

_("O que você procura? Algo difícil de encontrar?_

_Dentro da mala, dentro da escrivaninha,_

_Mesmo procurando, você não acha...)_

Sakura estava cantando lindamente, com todo o coração, ela conseguia transmitir para aquele público uma energia muito boa...

**Mada mada sagashu ki desu ka? **

**Soreyori boku to odoimasenka?**

**Yume no naka e, Yume no naka e **

**Ittemitai to omoimasenka?**

_(Você ainda quer procurar? _

_Ao invés disso, por que não vem dançar comigo?_

_Para dentro do sonho, Para dentro do sonho_

_Você não quer ir?)_

**Yasumu koto mo yurusarezu, warau koto wa tomerarete**

**Haitsukubatte, Haitsukubatte**

**Ittai nani wo sagashiteiru no ka?**

**Sagasu no wo yameta toki, mitsukaru koto mo yoku **

**aru hanashi de**

**Odorimashou yume no naka e**

**Ittemitai to omoimasenka?**

_(Não se permitindo descansar, parando de sorrir_

_Teimosamente, teimosamente_

_Afinal o que você está procurando?_

_Quando desistir de procurar, me fale sobre o que_

_você encontrou_

_Vamos dançar, para dentro de um sonho_

_Você não quer ir?)_

Todos estavam surpresos pelo talento de Sakura:

"_Uau.. ela canta muito beeeemmm!_" pensava Naruto.

"_Humpf.. depois eu vo levar um fora.. é difícil admitir.. mas ela é boa..._" pensava Sasuke.

"_A Sakura-chan é incrível! Foi uma boa idéia trazê-la pra cá_" pensava Hinata animada.

"_Nossa! A Sakura-chan é muito boa!_" pensava Tenten.

"_Bem, acho que essa garota vai passar..._" pensava Neji.

"_Affz.. ouvir isso é cansativo.. mas essa garota canta bem.._" Pensava Shikamaru.

**Sagashimono wa nan desu ka? Mada mada sagashu ki desu ka?**

**Yume no naka e, Yume no naka e **

**Ittemitai to omoimasenka?**

_(O que você procura? Você ainda quer procurar?_

_Para dentro do sonho, Para dentro do sonho_

_Você não quer ir?)_

**Yume no Naka e, Yume no Naka e..."**

_(Para dentro do sonho, Para dentro do sonho...")_

Ao terminar a música Sakura ficou um pouco feliz ao ver as expressões do grupo.

- UAU! Você é demais, Sakura-chan! – exclamava Naruto feliz, o que fez Hinata ficar com uma pontinha de ciúmes.

- Acho que você passou, meus parabéns – disse Neji.

- Você conseguiu Sakura-chan! – dizia Hinata feliz.

- Eu.. consegui.. EU CONSEGUI! Eu consegui Hinata-chan! Arigatou! – gritava Sakura abraçando Hinata _(é um pouco de exagero neh?...o.o'')_.

- Bem, Sakura, a gente vai ensaiar na casa do Sasuke hoje depois da aula, se quiser vir com a gente... – explicou Neji.

- Affz.. hoje tem ensaio de novo? Que problemático... – resmungou Shikamaru.

- Ok, Neji.. Só não sei se o Uchiha vai me deixar ir.. – disse Sakura olhando pra Sasuke.

- E por que não? Você é da banda mesmo, e além do mais.. deixa pra lá.. ah! e pode me chamar de Sasuke.. é um saco ser chamado pelo sobrenome.. – disse Sasuke..

- Então tá, _Sasuke_... – respondeu Sakura.

- Sakura-chan, a música que você cantou.. eu nunca tinha ouvido ela antes.. como você conhecia ela? – Perguntou Tenten curiosa, o que fez todos quererem ouvir a resposta também.. já que nunca ouviram aquela música antes.

- Ah.. a minha mãe cantava pra mim quando eu era pequena, ela compôs pra mim antes de eu nascer, se chama 'Yume no Naka e' – respondeu Sakura.

- Ah, que legal! Você não acha que ela ficaria legal num dueto? – Perguntou Tenten.

- Acho que sim mas.. – Sakura ia terminar de falar quando...

TRIIIIMMM!

Toca o sinal, dizendo que acabou o recreio...

- Ah.. a gente conversa depois da aula.. ja ne, minna-san! – Disse Sakura se despedindo de todos e voltando pra sua sala junto com Hinata e Sasuke, já que eram da mesma sala.

_No final da aula _

- S-Sakura-chan! Vamos logo, todos estão esperando a gente! – dizia Hinata aflita.

- Já vai Hinata-chan! – respondeu Sakura apressada, ela arrumou a mochila e foi de encontro à amiga que estava esperando por ela – Gomen nasai.. eu tiver que ligar pros meu pais pra avisá-los de onde eu iria.

- Ah.. tudo bem.. mas vamos logo, porque senão eles acabam indo sem nós.. – avisou Hinata.

- Vamos!

_No portão da casa de Sasuke _

- Uau! É enorme.. – murmurou Sakura. Ela estava impressionada com o tamanho da casa de Sasuke, provavelmente cada um dos andares da casa (a casa tinha 3 andares) eram o triplo da sua.. além de grande, a casa também era linda, era do tipo mansão, branca com detalhes em azul claro, o que fazia parecer que a casa era parte da neve (preciso lembrar que é inverno aqui na fic?), enfim, eram uma casa, digamos assim.. perfeita.

Todos entraram na casa, Sasuke os conduziu para a escada, subiram até o ultimo andar, seguiram pelo corredor, e entraram na ultima porta que havia lá, era uma sala de lazer (com TV, geladeira, DVD, 3 sofás, etc) com a maior parte, incrementada para ser uma sala de música. Enquanto Sasuke, Naruto e Neji (porque Shikamaru tava com preguiça..xD) estavam arrumando os instrumentos, microfone, etc. As meninas resolveram ligar a TV, deixaram num canal que tava passando um jornal local e ficaram vendo.. quando chegou a parte da previsão do tempo:

Repórter: Agora na cidade está acontecendo uma forte geada, e temos informações de que vai durar o resto do dia, só será seguro sair de casa amanhã...

- NANIII! – Gritou Sakura.

**Dicionário:**

**Nani o quê?**

**Ohayo: Bom Dia**

**Minna(minna-san): pessoal, galera**

**Sugoi: legal, incrível**

**Domo: Oi**

Domo minna!

Bem, acabou o capítulo 1, espero que tenham gostado..

A música que eu coloquei nele é "Yume no Naka e" do anime Kare Kano ok?

quem não conheçe a música e quer escutar.. vai no site: e baixa, ok? eu axo essa música muito kawaii

Ah! Pra quem não souber... 'Shinobi no Kokoro'(o nome da banda) significa: 'Coração de Shinobi' ou 'Coração de Ninja' blz? eu não tive criatividade pah bota um nome melhor então ficou esse mesmo "

O capítulo ficou meio grandinhu neh? Foi mal.. se acharem que ficou cansativo me avisem, onegai... o capítulo tbm non ficou engraçado(eu acho..), e nem teve romance.. é pq essa foi mais a introdução da fic.. vo fazer o possível pro próximo cap ficar interessante, ok?

Tchauzinhu!

.: Kisu to Ja Ne :.


	2. Junjou na Kanjou

**Disclaimer:** Eu preciso mesmo ficar dizendo que não possuo naruto?..¬¬

**Lengendinhah:**

- fala dos personagens

"_pensamento dos personagens_"

(algum detalhe que eu tenha pah acrescentar no meio da fic)

_(alguma idiotice q eu queira falar, ou tradução de alguma música)_

**"Letra da Música"**

_Mudança de Lugares ou de Tempo _

**Nota da Autora:** nhaahh.. Domo minna!

Yare yare.. aki tah o cap 2 pra vcs espero que gostem!

Onegai! mandem reviews ok?

Arigatou minna-san!

.: Kisu to Ja Ne:.

_**No capítulo anterior...(xD)**_

_Repórter: Agora na cidade está acontecendo uma forte geada, e temos informações de que vai durar o resto do dia, só será seguro sair de casa amanhã... _

_- NANIII! – Gritou Sakura._

**Apenas Cante**

**Capítulo 2 – 1/3 Junjou na Kanjou _(1/3 Verdadeiros Sentimentos)_**

- EBA! Festa na casa do Sasukeeee! – Gritava Naruto animado.

- Ei, Naruto, não é pra ficar comemorando! Como a gente volta pra casa agora? – Perguntou Sakura, agora ela estava nervosa, teria que passar a noite na casa daquele garoto que ela nem conhecia direito, e ainda por cima adorava irritá-la.

- Não voltam.. – disse Sasuke friamente.

- Nani! Eu só tenho essa roupa do colégio.. como eu vou dormir com esse uniforme? E meus pais vão ficar preocupados...

- Ai meu Deus.. eu te empresto umas roupas... você é a única que se preocupa com isso.. – Disse Sasuke indiferente.

- M-mas, Sasuke.. também.. nós temos umas roupas nossas guardadas aqui porque a gente vem muito pra cá e acaba passando a noite.. a-a Sakura-chan não sabia disso.. como ela poderia não se preocupar..? – argumentou Hinata.

- Humpf! Vou pegar umas roupas pra você Sakura.. – disse Sasuke se retirando e indo para algum lugar.

- Ah, deixem ele pra lá! Vamos fazer uma festa aqui! – Disse Naruto.

- Aff.. que problemático.. – reclamava, como sempre, Shikamaru.

- A propósito, Shikamaru, porque a Ino não veio pra cá hoje? Ela é sua namorada, geralmente ela vem.. – Perguntou Naruto.

- A Ino-chan? Porque ela teve que ir pra casa cuidar da mãe que tá gripada, ultimamente tem muita gente gripando nesse inverno, é bom os nossos vocalistas tomarem cuidado, senão não poderemos tocar cantar no Festival Escolar.. seria muito problemático... – falava Shikamaru.

- É mesmo.. eu tinha até me esquecido disso. – respondeu Naruto pensativo.

Nisso, Sakura, Tenten e Hinata estavam na cozinha preparando o jantar..

- Tenten-chan, só por curiosidade.. quais são as funções de cada um aqui na banda? – perguntou Sakura enquanto procurava um tempero que a Tenten havia lhe pedido.

- Ah, é mesmo.. você ainda não sabe né Sakura-chan? Eu toco o baixo, assim como o Shikamaru, o Naruto-kun toca bateria, a Hinata-chan toca teclado, o Neji e o Sasuke tocam guitarra, mas o Sasuke também é vocalista...

- Nani! – Espantou-se Sakura, interrompendo Tenten – Quer dizer que... eu vou fazer dueto com o Sasuke!

- Bem.. provavelmente sim. – respondeu Tenten.

- N-não se preocupe, Sakura-chan, você consegue – Disse Hinata, que até agora só estava ouvindo a conversa das duas, tentando confortar Sakura que parecia não ter gostado muito da idéia.

Alguns minutos depois, o jantar estava pronto e Sasuke havia voltado, não só com algumas roupas pra Sakura, como com alguns DVDs para assistirem depois do ensaio. Eles iam começar a ensaiar antes de jantar..

- Ei, Sasuke! Como hoje mais cedo você tinha duvidado de mim, agora eu quero ver você cantando! Quero ver se tenho um parceiro a minha altura pra cantar junto comigo! – disse Sakura tentando provoca-lo.

- Bem... já que você insiste.. – falou Sasuke indiferente, o que deixou todos de boca aberta, Sasuke não era de levar a sério esse tipo de desafios..

Sasuke pegou sua guitarra, se dirigiu para o seu lugar no microfone (ele ia tocar sozinho mesmo) e começou:

**Pequeno solo de Guitarra**

**"Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi wo tsutawaranai**

**Junjou na Kanjou wa karamawari**

**I love you sae ienaideiru My heart**

_(Mesmo que meu amor chegue ao ponto de se despedaçar,_

_1/3 dele ficará intacto_

_Meus verdadeiros sentimentos estão apenas girando no ar_

_meu coração nem mesmo está dizendo 'eu te amo')_

Logo nos primeiros versos da letra, Sakura percebeu como ele tinha talento.. como aquele garoto cantava com sentimento.. ela ficou de boca aberta, sabia que depois levaria um fora por ter duvidado dele, mas até que valeu a pena só para ficar admirando aquela linda voz.

"_Realmente o Sasuke-baka canta bem, essa música é muito legal mas..._" – pensava Naruto.

**Nagaku nemurenai yoru ga kimi e to omoi**

**Sore wa koi nan n desu to sasayaku yo **

**tomedonaku katari nakeru yureru todou wa**

**binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru**

_( Naquelas longas, mal-dormidas noites_

_as imagens que mando pra você sussurram 'isso é amor'_

_Aquele contínuo discurso emocionante que te leva a lagrimas _

_se transforma em uma leve febre entrecortada por um suspiro) _

"_tem alguma coisa estranha nessa música do Sasuke.. ele nunca.._" – pensava Tenten.

**Give me smile and shine days, kimi to smile de**

**itetsuku yoru samusa no mo good koraerareru**

**Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi wo tsutawaranai **

**Junjou na Kanjou wa karamawari**

**I love you sae ienaideiru My heart**

_(Dê-me um sorriso e dias ensolarados, com seu sorriso_

_eu posso resistir ao frio de uma noite enregelante_

_Mesmo que meu amor chegue ao ponto de se despedaçar,_

_1/3 dele ficará intacto_

_Meus verdadeiros sentimentos estão apenas girando no ar_

_meu coração nem mesmo está dizendo 'eu te amo')_

"_E-eu nunca cantei isso! Eu não conheço essa música.. é como se.. as palavras saíssem da minha boca instantaneamente e eu já soubesse todos os acordes que devo tocar! O que será... isso?.._" – pensava Sasuke desesperado por dentro, mas continuou cantando calmamente.

**Mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada**

**uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute**

**Give me a smile and shine days, kyuu ni sumasanaide **

**donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara**

_(Como a chuva no meio do verão, a secura_

_em sua exposição se umedece, seu sorriso é tão brilhante_

_Dê-me um sorriso e dias ensolarados, _

_não se desespere tão rapidamente!_

_Pois podemos superar qualquer barreira que bloqueie nosso caminho)_

"_Essa música.. não é o estilo do Sasuke.. geralmente, as músicas não falam disso.. geralmente são como reclamações.. _" – pensava Neji.

"_Essa música.. fala de amor.. o.. o Sasuke esta apaixonado..? Por quem? Quem será essa pessoa?.. E porque eu to pensando nisso? não é da minha conta.._"_ – _pensava Sakura enquanto prestava bem atenção na letra daquela música tão linda.

**Dore dake kimi wo aishitara**

**kono omoi todoku no darou**

**mitsumerareru to ienai**

**kotoba ga chuu ni mau**

**Hanarereba hanareru hodo **

**itoshii hito da to kizuku**

**motomereba motomeru hodo ni**

**setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru my heart**

_(Não importa quem você ame,_

_essas imagens os alcançarão, certo?_

_Não diga que pode encontra-las_

_suas palavras estão voando no espaço._

_Quanto mais distante você fica,_

_mais isso machuca a pessoa que você ama_

_Por mais que as persiga,_

_cada vez mais meu coração sente a cruel distância)_

"_Ai.. nunca ouvi isso antes, o que deu no Sasuke? isso vai ser problemático.._" – pensava Shikamaru.

"_O Sasuke tá cantando diferente... o que ele tem? Ele também aceitou a provocação da Sakura-chan.. isso não é muito normal..._" – pensava Hinata confusa.

**Give me smile and shine days**

**Give me smile and nice days**

**Moshi mo kono ude de dakishime-aeta nara**

_(Dê-me um sorriso e dias ensolarados_

_Dê-me um sorriso e dias bons_

_Se pudéssemos ao menos encontrarmo-nos em um abraço)_

"_Que música é essa... quando eu comecei a cantá-la eu pensava naquela garota.. ah não.. por que essa menina não sai da minha cabeça?_" – Sasuke se desesperava por dentro.

**Dore dake kimi wo aishitara**

**kono omoi todoku no darou**

**yume no naka de wa tashikani**

**ieta hazu na noni**

**Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi wo tsutawaranai**

**Junjou na Kanjou wa karamawari**

**I love you sae ienaideiru My heart"**

_(Não importa quem você ame,_

_essas imagens os alcançarão, certo?_

_Se ao menos você houvesse dito isso em seus sonhos_

_Mesmo que meu amor chegue ao ponto de se despedaçar,_

_1/3 dele ficará intacto_

_Meus verdadeiros sentimentos estão apenas girando no ar_

_meu coração nem mesmo está dizendo 'eu te amo'")_

Sasuke terminou a música..

- Viu, como eu sei cantar..? – falou ele desafiadoramente pra Sakura.

- Vi sim.. acho que você pode ser digno de cantar junto comigo.. – respondeu Sakura indiferente "_Na verdade.. você foi perfeito.._" – pensava ela.

- Hey, Sasuke! Que música era aquela que você cantou? – perguntou Naruto animado, ele havia adorado a música e queria saber mais sobre ela..

- Não sei..

- Nani! Como não sabe? Você tava cantando ela! – falou Naruto incrédulo.

- Eu não sei.. as palavras foram saindo junto com os acordes e deu naquilo.. eu não sei.. – respondeu Sasuke indiferente.

- Qual o nome da música? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Sei lá..

- O nome da música é 'Sei lá'? Que legal! é bem criativo – comentava Naruto.

Todos menos Naruto: (gota)

- O que foi que eu fiz? Bem.. se esse for mesmo o nome da música me avisem porque eu anotei a letra e vo colocar o título aqui tá bom? – disse Naruto mostrando pra todos um pedaço de papel que tinha um monte de rabiscos...

- Bem, como o Sasuke não sabe, vamos dar um título pra música.. que tal 'Junjou na Kanjou'? – sugeriu Tenten.

- Acho que tá bom, é bem o estilo da música – concordou Hinata.

- É, eu também acho – falou Sakura.

- Então vai ser 'Junjou na Kanjou'! – falou Naruto anotando no Papel.

- Ei.. porque a gente não começa a ensaiar logo? Já perdemos tempo demais.. – lembrou Neji.

- Affz.. isso vai dar trabalho... – comentou Shikamaru.

_Depois do ensaio _

Todos acabaram de jantar e foram assistir filme, o filme escolhido foi 'Guerra dos Mundos' _(gente, eu sei que o filme ainda tá até passando no cinema, mas eu não pude evitar.. o filme é tãããão massa...)_ cada um se posicionou em um canto da sala: Shikamaru ficou sozinho numa poltrona, no maior sofá ficaram respectivamente: Naruto, Hinata, Tenten e Neji, e Sasuke e Sakura tiveram que dividir um sofá pequeno...

- Porque eu tenho que ficar aqui? – resmungava Sakura.

- Porque o Shikamaru sempre fica naquela poltrona, nós sempre ficamos aqui e o sofá onde o Sasuke tá é o único que tinha um lugar sobrando... – respondeu Tenten.

- Ah.. – suspirou Sakura, afinal, porque ela não gostava de ficar junto daquele garoto? ela não sabia direito, mas, de alguma forma, ele havia mexido com ela...

- Hey, que tal prestarem atenção? O filme vai começar... – pediu Sasuke.

- T-tá... – falou Sakura começando a olhar pra TV.

O filme foi passando.. logo no começo Shikamaru caiu no sono e Naruto ficava dando uns gritos de animação de vez em quando, o que só fazia as meninas ficarem mais assustadas.

- Ai, Naruto! pára de assustar a gente desse jeito! – reclamava Tenten.

- A culpa não é minha se vocês são medrosas e.. – Naruto foi interrompido por um soco que Tenten deu na cabeça dele.

Quando estava na parte do filme em que os 'tripods'_(as maquinas controladas por alienígenas que saíram do chão para destruir a humanidade..xD)_começavam a sugar o sangue das pessoas e os alienígenas estavam procurando pelo personagem principal_(eu naum sei o nome daquele ator..xD)_ e a filhinha dele que tavam no porão as meninas começaram a ficar com medo..

Nisso, Hinata e Tenten já tavam abraçadas, cada uma tentando 'proteger' a outra..xD. e Sakura ficava seria apenas olhando fixamente pra tv..

"_Ai meu Deus! Não! Fuja! Ai.. eu ja to ficando com medo.. mas eu não posso gritar.. a Hinata e a Tenten tem sorte de estarem uma do lado da outra.. que injustiça.. ai! agora o monstro vai pegar eles! ai não! fuj..!_" – pensava Sakura falando consigo mesma, mas parou de pesar rapidamente ao sentir algo passando pelo seu ombro, quando virou o rosto para ver o que era ela quase teve um ataque: Sasuke! ela não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.. aquele mesmo Sasuke, estava lhe abraçando!

- P-por...por que.. está fazendo isso? – cochichou Sakura para que ninguem ouvisse.. afinal, estava tudo escuro mas ninguem ali era surdo..xD

- Porque aquele seu olhar de 'quem se finge de sério mas tá morrendo de medo do filme' me irrita.. porque você simplesmente não fica logo com medo? – perguntou Sasuke cochichando também.

- Desde quando você se importa? Eu fico daquele jeito pra não incomodar ninguem.. – respondeu Sakura.

- Pois é melhor parar porque assim incomoda muito mais..

- Ah.. deixe pra lá e continue a ver o filme.. – falou Sakura.

Sasuke apenas.. obedeceu_(o.o)_. Mas o filme foi ficando cada vez mais tenso e nisso, Sakura não conseguiu se conter e retribuiu o abraço de Sasuke, ela não aguentava mais.. estava morrendo de medo e não tinha aonde mais se 'agarrar'_(sem pensar besteira tá pessoal?)_. Sasuke, um pouco surpreendido com a reação da garota, apenas a puxou contra seu corpo, ah, como era bom tocar a pele macia daquela menina, sentir aquele cheiro de flor bem de perto, era reconfortante estar ao lado dela.. mas espera aí! o que ele estava pensando? ele não era de pensar nessas coisas.. ele ainda tinha o seu orgulho..! poderia seu coração ser mais forte que a razão?_(eita.. rimou..xD)._

Sakura virou o rosto, estava curiosa para ver como estava a face do garoto, ficou surpresa ao ver como ele disfarçava bem a vergonha.. passou algum tempo observando aquele rosto lindo.. ela se sentia tão bem perto dele.. depois de um tempo Sasuke se virou, seus rostos estavam muito próximos.. dava pra sentir suas respirações se mesclando foram aproximando cada vez mais os lábios, estavam quase se beijando quando...

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritou Naruto. Esse susto os fez se soltarem rapidamente.. – Não! Cuidado! Os tripods vão lhe pegar! Cuidado! – gritava Naruto novamente, ele realmente gostava de apanhar porque o que veio a seguir foi um boa cacetada na cabeça que Tenten fez questão de dar.

- Na.. Naruto-kun.. você ta bem? – perguntava Hinata segurando o Naruto nos braços e colocando um gelo na cabeça dele.

- Acho que sim.. Hinata, se não fosse por voce acho que eu já tava no outro mundo.. – falava Naruto meio tonto.. mas mesmo assim aquele comentário fez Hinata ficar vermelha como um pimentão.

Sakura se sentiu aliviada pelo o grito de Naruto ter separado ela do Sasuke.. se os outros os vissem seria um grandeeee escândalo ela apenas continuou a ver o filme.. agora ela parecia não estar mais com tanto medo...

**Dicionário:**

**Nani: o quê?**

**Ohayo: Bom Dia**

**Minna(minna-san): pessoal, galera**

**Sugoi: legal, incrível**

**Domo: Oi**

Domo minna!

Acabou o 2º capítulo! mas daqui a pouco tem mais..xD

Espero que tenham gostado.. não foi dessa vez que rolou alguma coisa mas.. pelo menos teve romance neh?xD

Ah.. a música que eu usei pra esse cap foi "1/3 Junjou na Kanjou" de Rurouni Kenshin tipo.. eu amo demais essa musica...

Bem.. eh soh isso... tchauzinhu genti!

.: Kisu to Ja Ne :.


	3. Blurry Eyes

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo Naruto ok? não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não possuo! não po..(tentativa com sucesso de tentar para a doida que fica repetindo 40 vezes e meia as mesmas duas palavras antes que ela repita 41 vezes..xD).

alguem: não teve graça... "

---------

**Lengendinhah:**

- fala dos personagens

"_pensamento dos personagens_"

(algum detalhe que eu tenha pah acrescentar no meio da fic)

_(alguma idiotice q eu queira falar, ou tradução de alguma música)_

**"Letra da Música"**

**_Personagem:_ parte da música que um personagem estiver cantando**

_(Personagem: Tradução da parte da música que um personagem estiver cantando)_

_--Mudança de Lugares ou de Tempo-- _

---------

**Nota da Autora:** Oie povo! ogenki desu ka?

nhaah genti.. (infelizmente) eu voltei aki para trazer o 3º cap aki da fic D

espero que continuem acompanhandu ela tah lekal?

Domo Arigatou Minna-san!

.: Kisu to Ja Ne:.

---------

_**No capítulo anterior...(xD)**_

_Sakura se sentiu aliviada pelo o grito de Naruto ter separado ela do Sasuke.. se os outros os vissem seria um grandeeee escândalo ela apenas continuou a ver o filme.. agora ela parecia não estar mais com tanto medo..._

---------

**Apenas Cante**

**Capítulo 3 – Blurry Eyes_(Olhos Borrados)_**

Depois de algum tempo.. o filme acabou e todos foram dormir. Sakura ficou maravilhada com o quarto que Sasuke tinha deixado para as meninas dormirem: era enorme! Tinha umas 4 camas lá, além de ser todo lilás com detalhes em rosa, Sasuke tinha contado que.. como sua mãe sempre quis ter uma filha, ela mandou fazerem esse quarto para o caso de ela ter uma..

- Ei, Sasuke! Essa camisola aqui.. de quem é? Porque como você disse que ia me emprestar umas roupas eu achei que seriam suas. – Perguntou Sakura enquanto segurava uma linda camisola branca, que ia até o meio das canelas e era de mangas compridas.

- Ah, essa aí é da minha mãe quando era mais nova.. hoje em dia ela não a usa mais, aliás.. todas essas roupas aí são da minha mãe quando mais nova.. – respondeu ele indiferente.

- Sa.. Sasuke, mas você não dizia sempre que não era pra mexer nas coisas da sua mãe? – lembrou Tenten.

- Ah.. não faz mal.. ela não sabe mesmo.. e também ninguem liga mesmo.. – respondeu Sasuke como quem não se importa com essas coisas, deixando Tenten muito surpresa. – Bem.. vão se trocar porque eu vou dormir.. Konbanwa minna! – disse Sasuke indo embora.

- Konbanwa! – responderam as meninas em uníssono.

- hey Hinata-chan.. você não acha que o Sasuke tá meio estranho? Tipo.. ele nunca nos deixou nem tocar nas coisas da mãe dele e agora simplesmente as dá pra Sakura-chan vestir.. – falava Tenten intrigada.

- É mesmo Tenten-chan.. você não acha que o Sasuke tá ficando a.. – respondeu Hinata mas foi interrompida por Tenten que tapou a sua boca.

- O que Hinata-chan? – Perguntou Sakura.

- A... a.. alesado o.o – respondeu Hinata entendendo o porque do movimento da Tenten.. realmente ela não devia dar falsas esperanças à Sakura.. do Sasuke se pode esperar qualquer coisa..

- (gota) Bem.. se você diz.. – comentou Sakura...

_No quarto do Sasuke_

- Ei Sasuke! Fala a verdade! O que você tá achado da aluna nova? – Perguntava Naruto num tom malicioso.

- Como assim 'o que EU achei'? – perguntava Sasuke nervoso tentando disfarçar o rubor na face..

- Não se faça de desentendido! Eu vi você e a Sakura quase se beijando! Esqueceu que meu olhos podem ver mais do que os das pessoas normais? – falou Neji começando a entrar na brincadeira..

- Na-nani? Não sei do que você tá falando! – tentava disfarçar Sasuke.

- Ora.. admita logo que gostou dela! affz.. você é muito problemático.. – dizia Shikamaru que estava começando a achar aquilo interessante.

- Parem com isso! Eu não gosto dela! – falava Sasuke.

- Bem.. já que não gosta mesmo.. acho que eu vou dar uma olhada no banheiro das meninas – dizia Naruto se dirigindo para buraquinho que havia no canto da parede do quarto do Sasuke, que por acaso dava exatamente onde ficava o banheiro das meninas – Eita! É a vez da Sakura-chan! Ela tá entrando no banheiro e... – Naruto foi interrompido por um soco do Sasuke.

- Não.. ouse... fazer isso – ameaçou Sasuke em fúria.

- hihihihihihihihi – sorria Naruto maliciosamente – Era a vez da Hinata.. tá vendo como você tá gostando Sakura-chan! hahahahahahaha!

Sasuke ficou estático.. não acreditava que havia caído no truque idiota do Naruto.. e agora? ele não sabia o que fazer.. havia sido descoberto... o jeito era revidar..

- Tá bom Naruto, eu gosto da Sakura.. mas deixando de falar de mim.. e você e a Hinata? Não parece que você está tendo muito sucesso com ela não viu.. – agora foi a vez de Sasuke falar maliciosamente.

- Nani? Quem é Hinata? Eu não conheço nenhuma Hinata não! Eu não conheço nenhuma Hinata que por um acaso seja o grande amor da minha vida que eu não consigo me declarar porque devo ser mais tímido que ela! Não conheço não.. – falava Naruto desesperado.

todos menos Naruto: (gota) ¬¬

- Aff, Naruto.. você é pior que o Sasuke.. e falando nisso.. e você Neji? Não me diga que você também não conseguiu falar pra Tenten... – dizia Shikamaru achando toda aquela enrolação um saco...

- Err.. bem.. eu.. – Neji não conseguia dizer a verdade..

- Afff... Até tu Neji! Vocês são muito lentos.. vamos fazer um trato? Quem não conseguir se declarar até o Festival Escolar vocês vão ter que se declarar pra elas.. do contrário.. – Falava Shikamaru com um sorriso maldoso.

- 'Do contrário'? – repetiram Sasuke, Naruto e Neji em uníssono.

- Terão que se declarar em público no meio de todo mundo no Festival Escolar! muahauahuahuahuahuahuahua(clássico clichê da risada maldosa..xD) – ameaçou Shikamaru.

todos menos Shikamaru: (gota) ¬¬

- Ei Shikamaru! Você não vai entrar nesse acordo não, é? – perguntou Naruto.

- Baka! Esqueceu que eu já tenho namorada! Sinceramente Naruto.. você é muito burro.. – Comentou Shikamaru..

- Bem.. Vamos dormir! – falou Sasuke para os outros garotos e apagando a luz.

_--No quarto das meninas--_

- Ei garotas, vocês não estão com sono não? – perguntou Hinata.

- Bem.. uaahh(bocejo).. é mesmo Hinata-chan.. eu to começando a ficar com sono – Respondeu Tenten.

- Bem, já que é assim eu vou apagar a luz e cada um vai pra sua cama ok? – falou Sakura apagando a luz.

- Ok! – responderam Tenten e Hinata ao mesmo tempo e todas as 3 se dirigiram para suas camas.

_--No quarto de Sasuke--_

Por mais que quisesse.. Sasuke não conseguia dormir.. pelo jeito ia passar a noite pensando em maneiras de se declarar..

"_Ah.. não acredito nisso.. eu quero dormir.. mas não consigo.. tudo que vem na minha cabeça é Sakura, Sakura, Sakura... aafff.. assim eu não durmo..._" – pensava Sasuke olhando fixamente, no escuro, para um lugar que parecia ser o teto.

_--No quarto das meninas-- _

"_Ai! Eu não consigo dormir... a unica coisa que tenho a cabeça é.. é.. eu quero beber água!(o.o) Ah.. eu devia ter bebido antes de vir dormir!_" – pesava Sakura consigo.. ela esperou as garotas dormirem pra ver se ela dormia também mas não funcionou.. então ela se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto.. ela estava realmente com sede, então foi de volta para a sala onde eles ensaiaram, viram filmes, etc.. mas lá.. estava muito escuro e ela não achava o interruptor então decidiu procurar a água sozinha, mas ficou com medo então se lembrou de uma música e começou a cantar:

**_Sakura: _Tooku no kaze wo **

**mi ni matou**

**Anata ni wa.. todokanai**

**Kotoba narabete mite mo**

**Mata shisen wa dokoka**

**mado no mukou**

_(Sakura: carregadas pelo_

_vento distante,_

_não importa quantas vezes_

_eu tente dizer estas palavras,_

_elas nunca vão encontrar você._

_mais uma vez, _

_meus olhos fixados em algum lugar _

_fora da janela.)_

De seu quarto.. Sasuke conseguiu escutar alguma coisa.. parecia alguém cantando.. esperou um tempo pra ter certeza: era alguem cantando! Achou melhor ver o que era..

**_Sakura: _kawaranai yokan wa**

**tsuzuite-iru**

**ano hibi sae kumotte **

_(Sakura: este pressentimento não mudou_

_ainda só sinto_

_estes dias estão se tornando um borrão)_

Ao entrar na sala dos ensaios, Sasuke viu um vulto se mexendo, pela voz, percebeu que era Sakura, ela parecia estar procurando alguma coisa.. como viu que ela estava cantando e ele conhecia aquela música, resolveu 'brincar' com ela um pouco e cantar também:

**_Sasuke: _kago no naka mo**

**tori no you na**

**utsuro na me ni furete-iru**

**gogo no hizashi wa maru de**

**anata wo soto e**

**sasou hikari...**

_(Sasuke: vendo através de olhos vazios_

_como um pássaro engaiolado,_

_a luz do pôr-do-sol é como_

_a luz que brilha em você la de fora...)_

- Na.. nani? quem está aí? – falou Sakura apavorada.. não tinha percebido que tinha alguém lá.

- Sou eu. – respondeu Sasuke.

- Ah.. Sasuke? ainda bem.. eu já estava ficando com medo. – falou Sakura aliviada.

- O que voce veio fazer aqui? Era pra você estar dormindo. – perguntou Sasuke.

- Ah.. sim.. é que.. eu queria beber água, mas não encontro a geladeira.. – respondeu Sakura sem jeito.

- E porque não acendeu a luz?

- Porque eu não sei onde fica o interruptor..o.o – respondeu Sakura.

- Ah meu Deus fica aqui – respondeu Sasuke acendendo a luz.

- Ah.. agora tá bem melhor... ah! a geladeira tá ali.. arigatou Sasuke! – agradeceu Sakura indo até a geladeira para beber água.

- Hey! – falou Sasuke

- Sim?

- Não vai continuar a cantar? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Pra que? Não estou mais com medo. – respondeu Sakura.

- Ah, que pena.. eu queria terminar a música.. não sabia que você gostava de L'arcenCiel. – comentou Sasuke.

- Desde quando isso importa? – Falou Sakura com um certo desdém

- Desde quando eu quiser me importar, já bebeu a água? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Err.. não..xD eu não achei a água aqui na geladeira...

- Ah meu Deus.. é aqui – disse Sasuke segurando a mão de Sakura e conduzindo-a até onde ficava a garrafa d'água.

- A-arigatou.. – respondeu Sakura vermelha..

- Ah.. – Sasuke percebeu o que tinha feito e largou a mão de Sakura – Não foi nada.. – Respondeu Sasuke um pouco vermelho.

Eles ficaram sem se falar por alguns segundos até que Sakura decidiu beber a água, passaram mais uns segundos sem se falar até Sakura terminar de beber a água.

- Hey.. Sasuke..

- Nani?

- Amanhã nós terminamos de cantar a música ok? Podemos fazer um dueto, né? – falou Sakura dando um pequeno sorriso, o que fez Sasuke ficar muuuuito vermelho – Hey.. você tá com febre? tá vermelho.. – falou Sakura.

- Ah.. não! não é nada não!

- Então tá.. acho melhor eu ir dormir e.. aaaahh! – Sakura havia tropeçado numa garrafa de refrigerante que estava no meio do caminho.. só que antes que ela desse de encontro com o chão, Sasuke a pega...

- Ei.. não grite.. vai acordar os outros... – falou Sasuke baixinho.

- Ah.. – Sakura estava sem palavras para o que tinha acontecido, não conseguia nem juntar as palavras..

"_Bem.. essa é a chance! preciso me declarar agora! não sei quando terei outra chance dessas!_" pensava Sasuke enquanto olhava profundamente naqueles olhos esmeralda..

- Sa.. Sakura.. – começou ele

- Nani?

- E-eu.. te.. eu te.. eu te a.. – Sasuke estava quase falando quando..

- NANIIIIIIIIIIII? – gritou Naruto que tinha entrado naquela sala naquele momento.. o grito fez Sasuke e Sakura se soltarem rapidamente.

- O que é Naruto? – perguntou Sasuke irritado com a interrupção.

- Sasuke! Vem cá! – Chamou Naruto – Desculpa, Sakura-chan mas eu vo levar o Sasuke rapidinho depois ele volta tá?

- t-tá.. – respondeu Sakura ainda incrédula.

_--Do lado de fora da Sala de Ensaios--_

- Ei Sasuke! Isso não vale! Logo no 1º dia você já vai em cima da menina! Assim eu vou ter que me declarar em público sozinho... – cochichava Naruto.

- Eu com isso?

- E voce com isso, que voce não vai deixar seu amigo na mão né? Me dá umas dicas... – falou Naruto.

- Não mesmo.. você consegue sozinho é só achar uma boa chance.. – respondeu Sasuke.

- Boa chance?

- É isso mesmo! O momento certo.. de preferência num lugar a sós.. – falava Sasuke.

- Momento certo.. lugar a sós.. certo, certo.. continue! – repetia Naruto anotando as 'dicas' do Sasuke num caderninho.

- Pare com isso! Baka!

- Não me chame de baka! Seu Baka! – respondeu Naruto.

- Argh.. vamos voltar.. a Sakura não tá entendendo mais nada.. – pediu Sasuke.

- Ah.. com pena do amorzinho né? – falava Naruto querendo provocar Sasuke.

- Pelo menos eu não me faço de idota na frente da pessoa que gosto.. – revidou Sasuke deixando Naruto sem resposta. – Agora, vamos voltar. – disse Sasuke entrando novamente na sala.

_--No outro dia..-- _

- Acordem todos! Nós vamos nos atrasar para escola! – falava, ou melhor.. gritava Tenten batendo no quarto de Sasuke onde estavam todos os meninos.. Tenten, Hinata e Sakura já estavam prontas, claro..xD..

- O que vocês estão fazendo aí? – perguntou Sasuke, que havia acabado de chegar.

- Ah.. nós estávamos... bem.. esquece.. - falou Sakura virando o rosto para esconder o rubor na face.. ela não conseguia mais dizer nada porque ver o Sasuke daquela maneira tirou seu fôlego.. ele estava sem camisa(!) com uma toalha em volta do pescoço.. devia ter acabado de sair do banho, mas aquele corpo dele era espetacular! Sakura não conseguiu mais falar nada..

- A gente tava chamando os outros garotos porque eles ainda não acordaram.. – respondeu Tenten, que também tava um pouquinho chocada com a cena..

- Ah tah.. mas sinto dizer que eles já estão tomando café da manha.. – avisou Sasuke.

- Nani? – Tenten ficou surpresa.. ela sempre acordara antes dos garotos.. aquilo era um milagre.

- Bem.. e-então vamos logo tomar café também.. – sugeriu Hinata, as outras assentiram com a cabeça e foram também.

_--Na sala de Ensaios-- _

- Ohayo minna! – falou Tenten ao chegar perto da mesa de café da manhã.

- Ohayo! – disseram Naruto e Neji em uníssono.

- Hey, Hinata! – chamou Naruto.

- O-oi.. Naruto-kun?

- Você não quer sentar aqui não? – perguntou Naruto apontando para um lugar vazio ao lado dele.

- A..ah.. hai! Arigatou Naruto-kun! – dizia Hinata muito feliz.. ela não acreditava que o Naruto havia lhe pedido para sentar junto dela..

No final.. todos tomaram café da manhã e foram pra escola.. chegando lá as pessoas pareciam meio agitadas.. eles não sabiam porque mas decidiram perguntar. Shikamaru e Naruto conduziram todos para a sala deles(8 para falar com Ino, uma garota loira, de olhos azuis, muito bonita, namorada do Shikamaru.

- Hey, Ino-chan! – chamou Shikamaru.

- Nhaah.. ohayo Shika-kun! – falou a garota se aproximando com um sorriso.

- Você sabe o porque dessa agitação toda aqui na escola? – Perguntou Shikamaru.

- Ah.. sei sim é porque o diretor decidiu adiantar o festival escolar pra ser na próxima semana.. – falou Ino agora um pouco preocupada.. porque ela sabia que a banda não estava totalmente pronta.

- Nani? – gritaram todos em uníssono.

---------

**Dicionário:**

**Nani: o quê?**

**Ohayo: Bom Dia**

**Minna(minna-san): pessoal, galera**

**Sugoi: legal, incrível**

**Domo: Oi**

**Baka: Idiota, estúpido, etc.**

**Hai: Sim**

**Konbanwa: boa noite**

---------

Domo minna!

nhaah.. espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.. pra ser sincera, esse foi o cap que eu mais gostei de escrever..xD apesar de q eu axu q non saiu mto bom..o.o"

Achu q eh soh isso msm gente..

Ah! na fic eu usei um trechinho da música "Blurry Eyes" de DNA² que é cantada pela banda L'arcenCiel(acho q vcs já sabem disso mas tudo bem..xD)se vcs kiserem dps eu termino essa musica toda ok?

Agoraum arigato para asreviews de:

**Yami no Goddess:** nhaaaahh! q bom q tah gostandu da minha fic! eu tava com medo de ninguem gostar dela i.i  
espero q tenha gostadu do 3 cap e da musika tbm n.n

**Debizinha Mitsashi Hyuuga: **naahh.. vc tbm gostou das musicas n.n q bom! eu axu mto lekais essas duas musicas.. esperu q tenha gostadu de Blurry Eyes

**amanda-bello: **oie charah! vc tem o msm nome q eu!..xD q bom q tah gostandu da fic! domo arigato!

**Uchiha Rin: **nhaah q bom q gostou da fic... tah aki o cap 3, esperu q goste!

**Ale Cale Malfoy: **esperu q tenha gostadu do cap 3! arigatou gozimasu!

**Kuny-chan:** ah... desculpa... eu naum sabia que os comentarios tavam vetados soh pah qm eh cadastradu...xD agora jah resolvi o problema n.n  
q bom q tah gostandu da fic! arigatou!

**Mai de Aries: **nhaahh.. naum me mate ainda! o cap 3 jah tah aki...xD esperu q goste! realmenti.. SasuSaku rox! arigatou gozaimasu!

**Lacus:** nhaah... tah aki o cap 3 n.n esperu q tenha gostadu!

**Kiyuii-chan:** nhahh.. q bom q tah gostandu da fic! eu tbm sou a favor do InoShika! eu axu a Ino lekal mas non gostu nada quando ela fica dando em cima do meu...quer dizer.. do Sasuke-kun ;;; falandu nisso.. esperu q tenha gostadu do cap 3.. mesmo q por pokin, a Ino aparece nele n.n

Bem.. é só isso.. tchauzinhu!

.: Kisu to Ja Ne :.


	4. Dearest

**Disclaimer:** eu não possuo Naruto ok? eh a ultima vez q eu coloco isso aqui! u.ú

**--xXx--**

**Lengendinhah:**

- fala dos personagens

"_pensamento dos personagens_"

_Alguma coisa escrita em uma carta, livro ou bilhete_

(algum detalhe que eu tenha pra acrescentar no meio da fic)

_(alguma idiotice q eu queira falar, ou tradução de alguma música)_

**"Letra da Música"**

**_Personagem:_ parte da música que um personagem estiver cantando**

_(Personagem: Tradução da parte da música que um personagem estiver cantando)_

_-- Mudança de Lugares ou de Tempo –_

.: Algum tipo de barulho ou ruído :.

**--xXx--**

**Nota da Autora:** (se esconde atras de uma cadeira) ..nhah.. minna-san... GOMEN NASAI! ;; por pavor nom me matem "" eu tava realmente suppa ocupada com as provas e além de tudo.. eu tive um pequeno grande bloqueio.. u.ú desculpa mesmo.. pra recompensar, eu fiz um capitulo beeeeemmm grande ok?

deixando isso de lado... to taaauuumm feliz que estejam gostando da minha fic! e ainda mais! estão mandando reviews! n.n eu me inspiro a escrever porque vocês gostam n.n então.. por favor.. continuem mandando reviews!

Arigatou Minna-san!

.: Kisu to Ja Ne::.

obs: sim sim.. nesse cap os personagens nom vão tah cantando não ok? eh simplesmente a letra da música ok?

**--xXx--**

_**No capítulo anterior...(xD)**_

_- Você sabe o porque dessa agitação toda aqui na escola? – Perguntou Shikamaru._

_- Ah.. sei sim, é porque o diretor decidiu adiantar o festival escolar pra ser na próxima semana.. – falou Ino agora um pouco preocupada.. porque ela sabia que a banda não estava totalmente pronta._

_- Nani! – gritaram todos em uníssono._

**--xXx--**

**Apenas Cante**

**Capítulo 4 – Dearest_(O Mais Querido)_**

- Hahahaha.. – começou a rir Ino – nha.. Shika-kun.. você fica tão lindo quando tá assustado! Não acredito que caiu nessa..xD – falou a loira dando um beijinho na bochecha de um Shikamaru incrédulo..

- I-Ino..chan.. você tava mentindo? – perguntou Shikamaru ainda assustado com o que a sua namorada havia dito a pouco tempo..

- Tava sim Shika-kun n.n desculpa.. mas é que eu não pude resistir.. adoro essa sua carinha – desculpou-se Ino ainda divertida com a cena.

- Bem.. então o que é, finalmente, essa agitação aqui na escola? – perguntou Sakura aliviada por ainda ter duas semanas para ensaiar as músicas..

- Ah.. é que vai ter um show da Ayumi Hamasaki, nesse sábado, aqui na cidade, e todo mundo, inclusive eu, está super animado com isso, e.. a propósito.. ainda não fomos apresentadas, você é a..? – perguntou Ino curiosa para saber quem era aquela garota de cabelos rosa.

- Ah.. desculpe Ino-chan, posso te chamar assim né? Meu nome é Haruno Sakura e estou na sala do Sasuke e da Hinata-chan, espero que sejamos grandes amigas. – falou Sakura dando um sorriso.

- Claro que pode me chamar de Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, tenho certeza que vamos ser grandes amigas n.n – respondeu Ino.

- Mas.. Ino-chan... vo-você disse que.. que vai.. ter um show da.. Ayumi Hamasaki.. aqui em Tóquio? – perguntou Hinata arregalando seus orbes perolados.

- É isso mesmo Hinata-chan – respondeu Ino.

- Nhaahh! Que ótimo! Eu adoro a Ayumi! É demais! – falou Hinata super-animada fazendo todos os seus amigos ficarem de boca aberta..

- Hi..Hinata-chan.. não sabia que era tão fã assim da Ayumi.. o.o – comentou Sakura..

- Nha.. Sakura-chan, é porque você nunca visitou o quarto da Hinata-chan.. o que mais tem lá é CD e pôster da Ayumi..xD – respondeu Tenten com uma gota na cabeça.

todos menos a Hinata: gota

- Bem.. deixando isso de lado.. alguem mais alem de mim e da Hinata-chan vai pro show? – perguntou Ino.

- Eu vou! Afinal também gosto muito da Ayumi! – falou Sakura.

- Eu também vou! Sou mais fã da Namie Amuro mas a Ayumi é muito boa! – falou Tenten animada.

- Bom.. já que a Hinata vai eu também vou! – falou Naruto animado, esse comentário fez Hinata corar de leve.

- Aff.. eu tenho escolha? A Ino-chan vai me levar mesmo.. – comentou Shikamaru.

- Eu não sei se eu vou.. depois eu vejo.. – respondeu Sasuke.

- Eu acho que não vou.. – falou Neji.

- Mas porqu.. – Tenten começou a falar mas foi interrompida pelo sinal do colégio que havia tocado. Ela estava um pouco desapontada, pois queria o seu.. digo, que o Neji fosse.

- Bem, a gente conversa mais tarde.. bai bai, minna! – despediu-se Ino se dirigindo para a sua sala de aula, junto com o Shikamaru e o Naruto.

- Tchau! – responderam Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten e Neji.

**Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai**

**subete sutete shimaetara**

**ii no ni ne**

**Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de**

**Sonna toki itsudatte**

**me o tojireba**

**waratteru kimi ga iru**

_(Se pudesse jogar fora  
Tudo menos a coisa realmente preciosa  
Seria bom  
A realidade é cruel **  
**Mas para mim **  
**Basta fechar os olhos  
Para ver você sorrindo)  
_

-- _Na Sala da 8ª "E"--_

Naquele dia as aulas estavam passando incrivelmente rápido.. e já estavam na ultima aula antes do recreio..

Hinata estava achando a aula incrivelmente chata.. já que era de matemática.. e ninguem merece aula de matemática.. u.ú então ela decidiu passar um bilhete.

Assim que terminou de escrevê-lo passou-o pra Sakura que abriu e leu:

_De: Hinata _

_Para: Sakura-chan_

_oie.. bem.. eu tava pensando, Sakura-chan.. você gostaria de passar a noite lá em casa um dia antes do show da Ayumi? eu vou chamar a Tenten-chan e a Ino-chan também.. eu tava pensando em dar uma 'festa do pijama' lá em casa.. o que você acha?_

Sakura de certo gostou muito da idéia, seria bom um encontro só de meninas para elas se conhecerem melhor e conversarem muuuuiitooooo.. rapidamente escreveu e passou de volta pra Hinata que leu:

_De: Sakura_

_Para: Hinata-chan_

_nhaahh! é lógico que eu topo! achei demais a idéia! vai sem muito bom pra a gente se conhecer mais.. principalmente a Ino-chan que eu nem falei direito.._

_ah! a gente podia levar uns CDs pra escutar.. também poderia levar pipoca e filmes! nhaaahh.. vai ser demais! e depois nós vamos juntas pro show e.. ah! tá bom.. acho que já falei demais..._

- Que bom que aprova, Sakura-chan n.n – cochichou Hinata para Sakura.

Uns 10 minutos após isso, toca o sinal indicando o começo do recreio(_é pra eu chamar isso de recreio ou de intervalo? porque 'recreio' eh muito infantil... xD vo ficar chamando de intervalo a partir de agora ok?_) e assim saíram juntos Sakura, Sasuke e Hinata para o recrei... quer dizer.. intervalo..xD

**Ah itsuka eien no**

**Nemuri ni tsuku hi made**

**Dou ka sono egao ga  
Taemanaku aru you ni**

_(Ah, que haja sempre  
Esse sorriso **  
**Até um dia  
Cair no sono eterno)  
_

**--xXx--**

A semana foi passando rápido(_vocês não esperavam que eu escrevesse sobre cada dia dessa semana neh?_) e logo chegou a Sexta-feira.. a aula ja havia acabado e agora estavam as quatro garotas indo para a casa de Hinata..

- Ai que bom! Faz tempo que eu não vou na sua casa Hinata-chan! – comentava Tenten.

- É mesmo, acho que já fazem uns 3 meses que nós não vamos na casa da Hinata-chan – comentava Ino, tentando se lembrar da ultima vez que visitara a casa da amiga.

- Hehe.. eu não posso dizer nada, já que nunca fui..xD – comentava Sakura junto.

- Ah! Mas agora você vai conhecer a casa mais perfeita que alguém poderia morar, você sabe que a Hinata-chan é da família Hyuuga, que é uma das famílias mais ricas aqui da cidade, então já da pra imaginar o tipo de casa né? – falava Tenten feliz, enquanto descrevia a casa da amiga para Sakura.

- Ah.. Tenten-chan.. também não é pra tanto.. minha casa não é tão anormal assim... – retrucava Hinata.

- Você que pensa! E.. Sakura-chan, na casa da Hinata-chan também tem.. ah! chegamos! Olhe só! – falou Tenten apontando para a casa de Hinata.

- Nossaaa! – exclamou Sakura pasma. A casa de Hinata era umas 2 vezes maior que a de Sasuke, a casa era realmente perfeita, por fora, as paredes eram lilás, e as portas, janelas e o telhado eram brancos, a casa devia ter uns 4 andares, além de grande por dentro, havia um imenso jardim por fora, Sakura imaginou como aquele jardim deveria ficar lindo na primavera...

- Eu não disse que era anormal? – falou Tenten esbouçando um sorriso maroto na face.

**Hito wa mina kanashii kana**

**Wasureyuku**

**Ikimono dakedo**

**Aisubeki Mono no Tame**

**Ai wo kureru mono no tame**

**Dekiru Koto**

_(O ser humano **  
**Infelizmente  
Tem memória curta **  
**Mas há coisas que pode-se fazer **  
**Por aquilo que deve amar  
Por aquilo que dá amor)_

_-- No Quarto de Hinata –_

- Nossa! Aqui também é muito grande! – exclamou novamente Sakura, observando o quarto da amiga, que também era lindo, era umas 3 vezes maior que o seu, e já tinha camas para todas as amigas dormirem, as paredes do quarto eram lilás com detalhes em rosa claro, no quarto havia um teclado no qual Hinata deveria treinar quando não estava ensaiando com os amigos, também havia uma TV de 20 polegadas, DVD, vídeo, e um som.

- Ah.. também não é pra tanto.. – falava Hinata com um pouco de vergonha.

- Ei garotas! Olha o que nós achamos! - Falaram Tenten e Ino, chamando a atenção das outras duas, que olharam pra trás, Ino e Tenten estavam com sorrisos marotos no rosto e Ino tinha em suas mão uma garrafa...

- Vamos jogar um pouco? – pediu Tenten.

- Nani? Verdade ou Conseqüência? por que? – perguntou Sakura surpresa.

- Porque é divertido! e vai ajudar a nos conhecermos melhor! – falou Ino.

- Não sei.. eu não curto muito esses jogos.. – falou Hinata receosa..

- Ah Hinata-chan.. oneeeegaaaaaiiiiiiiiii! – implorou Tenten.

- Tá bom.

- ÊÊÊBAAA! – exclamaram Tenten e Ino parecendo criancinhas..

Alguns minutinhos depois, as meninas começaram a jogar, e era mico pra lá, mico pra cá, até que saiu Ino pergunta pra Sakura:

- Sakura-chan, verdade ou conseqüência? – perguntou a loira fitando a garota de cabelos rosa.

- Ah.. ja to cheia de pagar mico.. verdade! – falou Sakura decidida.

- Você gosta de alguém?

Sakura congelou nessa hora.. lembrou-se de Sasuke, da vez que estavam assistindo o filme_ (ver capítulo 2)_, etc.

- S-sim. – respondeu ela com a voz meio fraca.

- De quem? – perguntou Ino.

- Ah! não vale! você ja perguntou!

- Ah.. é mesmo.. deixa pra lá. – falou Ino.

Depois de um tempo saiu Tenten pergunta pra Hinata. A garota de olhos cor de chocolate olhou pra Ino, que assentiu com a cabeça.

- Bem, Hinata-chan, verdade ou conseqüência?

- ver.. verdade.

- Você gosta do Naruto-kun? – perguntou Tenten sorrindo.

Foi a vez de Hinata congelar.. ela nunca pensou que Tenten fosse lhe perguntar algo assim.. sua face começou a arder.. ela estava desesperada.. mas nunca pensou que alguém que também morava naquela casa, fosse escutar toda aquela brincadeira..

- s-sim.. – respondeu Hinata vermelha como um pimentão..

**Ah deatta ano koro wa**

**subete ga buki you de**

**Toomawarishita yo ne**

**Kizutsukeatta you ne**

_(Ah, era tudo difícil  
Nos nossos primeiros dias  
Quantas voltas nós demos  
Só para nos magoar)  
_

_-- Do lado de fora -- _

Ele havia chegado a alguns minutos.. tinha ficado um pouco mais na escola para estudar um pouco mais sobre um assusto que não havia entendido bem.. mas pouco antes de chegar ao seu quarto, escutou um barulho vindo do quarto da prima.. e se lembrou que as amigas dela, estavam lá.. chegou um pouco mais perto da porta para escutar o que estava havendo:

- Você gosta do Naruto-kun? – perguntou uma voz conhecida: a de Tenten.

Ele se surpreendeu com a pergunta da garota, mas prestou atenção na conversa pois sua prima havia feito uma grande pausa para responder.

- s-sim.. – respondeu Hinata com uma voz muito tímida.. ele já desconfiava disso.. mas nunca teve certeza.. agora o que melhor pra fazer a não ser ligar para o amigo inseguro? Foi rapidamente para o seu quarto e começou a discar o número do telefone do amigo..

_-- Na casa de Naruto -- _

.: Ring Ring :.

O telefone estava tocando.. o garoto loiro correu para atender, poderia ser importante..

- Moshi Moshi? – atendeu o loiro.

- Naruto? Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.. – falou Neji seriamente..

- Nani?

**Ah itsuka eien no**

**Nemuri ni tsuku hi made**

**Dou ka sono egao ga**

**Taemanaku aru you ni**

_(Ah, que haja sempre  
Esse sorriso **  
**Até um dia  
Cair no sono eterno)_

_-- De volta ao quarto de Hinata -- _

- Eu sabia! Eu sabiaaaa! – gritava Tenten animadíssima com a 'descoberta'.

- Ah.. Tenten-chan.. você e a Ino-chan nos fizeram jogar verdade ou conseqüência só pra saber isso? – perguntou Hinata ainda envergonhada.

- Bem... foi sim! – responderam Tenten e Ino em uníssono.

- Ah, mas agora é a minha vez, prepare-se Tenten-chan porque a minha vingança será maligna! – 'brincou' Sakura pois elas haviam girado novamente a garrafa e tinha saído Sakura pergunta pra Tenten.

- Verdade ou conseqüência? Já vou avisando que se escolher conseqüência vai ser muuuiiito ruim mesmo... – alertou Sakura com uma cara que fez Tenten gelar por dentro.

- Verdade.

- Você gosta do Neji-kun?

Tenten ficou estática.. não sabia o que dizer.. a vingança de Sakura foi pior do que ela pensava.. sua face começou a ficar vermelha.. mas decidiu responder mesmo assim, afinal, elas eram suas amigas né?

- Gosto sim! – falou ela.

- tá bom, tá bom.. agora que cada uma descobriu o 'segredo' da outra, não tem porque continuar o jogo né? – falou Ino meio entediada.

- nha.. ainda não! Sakura, você gosta de quem? – perguntou Tenten se vingando.

- eu.. gosto do.. do.. – Sakura estava com muita vergonha de dizer de quem..

- É do Sasuke-kun né? – falou Ino

- Co-como você sabe? – exclamou a garota de cabelos rosa.

- Dois motivos: o Sasuke-kun é realmente um gato e porque o jeito como você olha pra ele é diferente do das outras garotas – respondeu a loira que parecia ser uma 'expert' nesses assuntos.. – Bem.. eu acho que o que vocês precisam fazer agora é se declarar.. vocês são muito devagar pessoal..

- Mas.. não é assim tão fácil.. – comentou Hinata de cabeça baixa.

- Isso mesmo.. – concordou Sakura baixando um pouco a cabeça.

- Quer dizer.. você sente que quer continuar a ser amiga daquela pessoa.. mas ao mesmo tempo quer mais que uma amizade.. mas se não der certo.. se não for correspondida.. a amizade que você cultivou.. pode simplesmente acabar.. – se justificava Hinata, nisso, Sakura e Tenten assentiram com a cabeça, sinal de que concordavam plenamente com a amiga.

- Mas que cara é essa a de vocês! – falou Ino um pouco irritada.

- Nani? – falaram as 3 garotas em uníssono.

- Vocês dizem que têm medo, mas se vocês não arriscarem, nunca vão saber! Por um lado.. a pessoa realmente pode não gostar de você, mas e se gostar! – continuou Ino deixando as 3 garotas surpresas. – Se essa pessoa gostar de você, e você não se declarar.. vocês podem realmente perder a chance de suas vidas!

Ino continuou falando por um tempo e depois se acalmou.. depois do jantar as garotas foram dormir cedo.. tinham um show muito especial pela frente..

**Ah deatta ano koro wa**

**Subete ga bukiyou de**

**Toomawari shita kedo tadori tsuitan da ne**

_(Ah, era tudo difícil **  
**Nos nossos primeiros dias **  
**Quantas voltas nós demos?)_

_-- No outro dia --_

As garotas acordaram, tomaram café da manhã e voltaram para o quarto de Hinata, mas Tenten havia ficado um pouco pra trás pois estava demorando pra terminar de comer e pediu para as amigas irem na frente..

- Ah.. não acredito! me perdi de novo.. por que a casa da Hinata-chan tem que ser tão grande? – se perguntava a garota um pouco aflita.. ela ia começar a subir uma escada(a qual ela achou que levasse ao andar do quarto da amiga) quando topou com alguém..

- Ai! Ei, você não olha por ond.. – ela se calou ao ver quem era.

- Ah, desculpe, pensei que essa fosse a minha casa.. – respondeu Neji ironicamente.

- A-ah.. Neji! gomen.. mas deixando isso de lado.. onde fica mesmo o quarto da Hinata-chan? eu acabei me perdendo de novo.. – falou Tenten um pouco desconcertada.

- Ok... deixa q eu te levo até lá.. mas tente memorizar o caminho ok?

- T-tá..

Eles estavam andando pelos corredores em direção ao quarto de Hinata, Neji viu a ocasião perfeita pra se declarar.. estava morrendo de vergonha, seu coração acelerado.. mas mesmo assim decidiu ir em frente..

- Tenten.. – falou ele nervoso

- Sim? – a garota olhou pra ele

- É que.. eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...

**Dicionário:**

**Nani o quê?**

**Ohayo Bom Dia**

**Minna(minna-san) pessoal, galera**

**Sugoi legal, incrível**

**Domo Oi**

**Gomen Desculpa**

_**foi mal se eu tiver esquecido de alguma palavra o.ov**_

nhaaaa... acabou esse cap xD

nhai.. espero q o proximo não demore tanto u.u desculpa mesmo pessoal.. mas mudando de assunto.. espero q tenham gostado desse cap ..xDD desculpa se o Neji ficou parecendo um fofoqueiro..x3 nom era intenção mas eu axei q fico um pouco..xDDD

gente... desculpa mas hj eu nom vo responder reviews ok? ;-; eu juro q no proximo cap eu respondo.. eh q hj eu to com pressa.. entaum tachauzinhuu

.: Kisu to Ja Ne :.


End file.
